


Frustration, Strikes and the Mystery of Red And Green

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [11]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chat Logs, M/M, No Fourth Wall, real world events referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: In this chat we cover:Chucky's exit interview post bubbleThe boys on strikeMike MillburyColour blindnessCale Makar in a hiphop video
Relationships: Alex DeBrincat/Dylan Strome, Carter Hart/Cale Makar, Frederik Andersen/Auston Matthews, Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	1. Group Chat

Matts:

| 

@chucky just watched your media day vid.  
  
---|---  
  
Matts:

| 

Can you say “frustrated” just one more time for me?  
  
Matts:

| 

:P  
  
Chucky:

| 

Oh fuck you.  
  
Chucky:

| 

I AM FUCKING FRUSTRATED  
  
Mitch:

| 

Has anyone done a tally to count how many times you said it though  
  
Mitch:

| 

Tagging @stromer because this honestly seems like your fucking bag  
  
Mitch:

| 

Ya nerd  
  
Stromer:

| 

I’ll pass on watching 17+ minutes of Matty talking thanks  
  
Stromer:

| 

😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Mitch:

| 

It’s just so frustrating  
  
Chucky:

| 

I hate you all  
  
Davo:

| 

Guys!!!!!  
  
Davo:

| 

Games FINALLY FUCKING CANCELLED :D  
  
Matts:

| 

Thank FUCK  
  
Brinks:

| 

Tfw you’re so fuckin embarrassed to be an NHL player  
  
Howdy:

| 

So like, every day then?  
  
Howdy:

| 

I’m sure you can guess on MY team gc who was bragging about our league not cancelling  
  
Mitch:

| 

*eyeroll*  
  
Teeks:

| 

I mean, we’ve said we’re not playing  
  
Teeks:

| 

But it’s unofficial  
  
Hartsy:

| 

But none of us are gearing up  
  
Hartsy:

| 

So it’s gonna look awks if the league DON’T announce it and then just none of us show up on the ice  
  
Josty:

| 

Ditto over here  
  
Josty:

| 

Also not hugely relevant but @hartsy did you see your boy got first star last night  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I DID  
  
Hartsy:

| 

And I’m so fucking proud  
  
Hartsy:

| 

And I can’t tell him 🤦‍♂️  
  
Chucky:

| 

Did you see Mike Millbury got the chop?  
  
Mitch:

| 

LOLLLLLLL great hockey players without any distractions from the LADIES  
  
Mitch:

| 

@Josty, on a scale of 1-10 how distracting do the Avs find the ladies?  
  
Josty:

| 

I’m not sure half of my team know what women are?  
  
Teeks:

| 

Pretty sure Hartsy’s quite pleased about that  
  
Howdy:

| 

Like, it’s shitty though  
  
Howdy:

| 

The implication that we’re just fucking animals who can’t focus if there’s a hot piece of ass available  
  
Teeks:

| 

IDK, I’m not sure on Hartsy’s ability to stop a shot from Makar for That Exact Reason  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Oh fuck off teeks :P  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I COULD BE A PRO  
  
Teeks:

| 

Remind me again why you don’t like to play blackhawks games??  
  
Stromer:

| 

WAIT WHAT?  
  
Stromer:

| 

WHO DO YOU THINK IS CUTE ON MY TEAM  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Ugh, no-one  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Or rather, I just think that Toews and Kane are adorable together  
  
Hartsy:

| 

And it’s distracting  
  
Hartsy:

| 

The way they’re all lovey dovey on the bench  
  
Brinks:

| 

Fair  
  
Brinks:

| 

I mean, they are pretty fucking cutsey on the bench  
  
Brinks:

| 

But apparently that’s better than when they used to yell at each other all the time  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Just watching the players press release for you guys @josty  
  
Teeks:

| 

Hartsy: is cale there is cale there? Where’s cale, I wanna see CAAAALE  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Like you would be ANY DIFFERENT if it were Patty  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Although, like, I’m glad we’ve just got team leaders doing this  
  
Hartsy:

| 

And we don’t have to stand behind them looking awkward AF  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Why is his hair so beautiful?  
  
Mitchy:

| 

Hartsy: WHY ARE HIS CHEEKS SO RED  
  
Hartsy:

| 

#ouch  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I mean, I KNOW they are, cause everyone says they are, and they look, erm, a bit dark some times  
  
Hartsy:

| 

But you realise I can’t see that yeah?  
  
Teeks:

| 

O.O I HAD FORGOTTEN YOU CAN’T SEE THAT  
  
Mitch:

| 

Can you not?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

🤷‍♂️ R/G colour blind  
  
Hartsy:

| 

So no  
  
Josty:

| 

WAIT WHAT????  
  
Josty:

| 

ARE WE COLOUR BLIND TWINSIES?!?!?!?!?  
  
Josty:

| 

I’M R/G ALSO?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

For real?  
  
Josty:

| 

Ugh, at my party that I’m throwing I’m gonna lend you my weird colour glasses  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Oooh have you tried them?  
  
Josty:

| 

YEAH, there’s a vid segment of it somewhere, Comphs took me to see some paintings and we tried them on, I got sent them for it  
  
Josty:

| 

It’s hella weird.  
  
Josty:

| 

Like the world looked SO FUCKED  
  
Josty:

| 

Only I couldn’t say that, because I was on camera.  
  
Josty:

| 

But if you try them on you could probably see veggie’s rosy cheeks  
  
Hartsy:

| 

:D  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Like I DO see them  
  
Hartsy:

| 

But like, I don’t get the big deal  
  
Josty:

| 

I’m gonna go stare at him rn  
  
Josty:

| 

I brought the specs to the bubble for when I’m bored  
  
Mitch:

| 

This is the weirdest entertainment ever  
  
Mitch:

| 

BUT I KIND OF LIKE IT  
  
Josty:

| 

AH HA H AHA HA HA HA HA  
  
Josty:

| 

I had to run away because he got pissed  
  
Josty:

| 

Because I started laughing at his face  
  
Josty:

| 

THIS IS JUST AS GOOD AS COMPHYS HAIR  
  
Josty:

| 

I got fined for bullying the baby  
  
Josty:

| 

But I honestly don’t care.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Wait, chirping Cale gets you fined?  
  
Josty:

| 

Only if EJ feels like it  
  
Josty:

| 

Honestly, most fines on our team are just whatever EJ feels like  
  
Brinks:

| 

Speaking of Makar  
  
Brinks:

| 

Did you guys know he’d been in a hiphop video?  
  
Josty:

| 

O.O  
  
Josty:

| 

LINK THIS SHIT NOW  
  
Brinks:

| 

<https://youtu.be/6mpSDu5ugbQ>  
  
Teeks:

| 

@Hartsy…. Did YOU know this  
  
Hartsy:

| 

*sigh* yes I did.  
  
Teeks:

| 

Is that in your spank bank Carts?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

*eyeroll*  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Fuck you TK  
  
Chucky:

| 

Anyone else notice how Hartsy DIDN’T SAY NO THERE  
  
Josty:

| 

:O he didn’t….  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I hate you all.  
  
Mitchy:

| 

HE STILL ISN’T DENYING IT THOUGH  
  
Matts:

| 

He’s totally jerked off to that  
  
Teeks:

| 

Hey Hartsy…. You can only answer this question with a “yes” or “no”  
  
Teeks:

| 

Have you ever jerked off to that video?  
  
| 

Hartsy has left the chat  
  
Stromer:

| 

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Stromer:

| 

THAT’S A SOLID YES THEN  
  
Davo:

| 

GUYS!  
  
Davo:

| 

That was MEAN  
  
Mitchy:

| 

Do we think he did it before or after he knew Makar was his bf?  
  
Mitchy:

| 

@Josty ARE YOU TELLING MAKAR THIS KNOWLEDGE  
  
Josty:

| 

I’m not THAT cruel  
  
Josty:

| 

But at least he can’t blackmail me anymore  
  
Josty:

| 

:D  
  
Davo:

| 

Stop it.  
  
Davo:

| 

ALL OF YOU  
  
Davo:

| 

Need I remind you the purpose of the chat  
  
Stromer:

| 

Eh, we’re just chirping him  
  
| 

Stromer has added Hartsy to the chat  
  
Stromer:

| 

COME BACK SO WE CAN CHIRP YOU MORE ABOUT THIS  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Why would I voluntarily do that?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Also I’m pretty sure you’ve jerked off to debrincat’s page on nhlfights.com  
  
Stromer:

| 

#unashamed  
  
Stromer:

| 

#duh  
  
Davo:

| 

Carter, I’m sorry they’re all being so immature  
  
Hartsy:

| 

You realise I’m on a team with haysie and teeks yeah?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I’m pretty used to immature  
  
Stromer:

| 

Davo  
  
Stromer:

| 

BAE  
  
Stromer:

| 

We’re hockey players  
  
Stromer:

| 

I’m pretty sure we’re ALL immature :P


	2. Hartsy/Makar

8:

| 

My teammates are bullying me  
  
---|---  
  
79:

| 

My groupchat friends are bullying me  
  
79:

| 

Wanna elope?  
  
8:

| 

O.O DID YOU JUST PROPOSE????  
  
79:

| 

…  
  
79:

| 

😳  
  
79:

| 

I meant it in a running away together sort of way  
  
79:

| 

Not that I DON’T want to marry you  
  
79:

| 

It just seems to early for that sort of thing  
  
79:

| 

Like, it would hella be cool  
  
79:

| 

But maybe once we’ve met  
  
79:

| 

Or know each other’s names….  
  
8:

| 

Babe  
  
8:

| 

Chill :D  
  
8:

| 

You’re aweseome  
  
8:

| 

And I was chirping.  
  
79:

| 

FUCK I am so flustered right now  
  
8:

| 

Good  
  
8:

| 

NOT like good that you’re feeling flustered  
  
8:

| 

But like, you’re always so calm and collected  
  
8:

| 

And I’m the awkward AF one  
  
8:

| 

So this is a nice change of pace for us….  
  
8:

| 

Except now I see that equilibrium has been restored  
  
79:

| 

We’re a pair of fucking disasters no?  
  
8:

| 

:D eh, it’s why we match 😉  
  
79:

| 

Cute wedding based 1988 fic?  
  
79:

| 

Because I just fucking can’t even right now  
  
8:

| 

YES PLEASE  
  
8:

| 

You’re the best 79, the fucking best  
  
79:

| 

<3  
  
**Author's Note:**

> AS ALWAYS, your ideas are MORE THAN WELCOME in this fic. Comment me with what you want to see.


End file.
